Shoveling and removing snow with a snow shovel is difficult and challenging business, particularly when there is a large amount of snow to remove and when the snow is wet and heavy. Given the difficulty of using snow shovels to remove snow, such as from driveways, walkways, sidewalks, and other areas requiring snow removal, skilled artisans have devoted considerable efforts to improving snow shovels. However, although skilled artisans have developed varieties of snow shovels designed to attempt to improve the ease and efficiency of shoveling and removing snow and for reducing the incidence of user injury that can occur as a result of prolonged snow removal activities and that can occur when the snow is heavy and difficult to move, advances in the field of snow shovels have not been entirely satisfactory, and have yielded snow shovels that are expensive, difficult to construct, and difficult to use, thereby necessitating continued improvement in the art.